


The Mistress of Death

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Blurred Lines [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Family, Female Harry Potter, Friendship, Gen, Humor, female!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: #46 "Shut up, I am a delight!""She's a bloody menace in a duel," Rebekah confesses."Shut up, I am a delight!""Only when you've a little too much elf wine, my dear." Iris pouts as Rebekah lightly salutes her with her own wine glass. "Anyway, it's nothing like you've ever seen," she then says to Elijah and Hayley. "The spell casting is fast and unbelievable."





	The Mistress of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Kid!fic. Iris is the MoD, but only really stopped aging when she hit mid 20's. Rebekah is on the run with baby Hope while her family works to take care of the threat towards the baby back in America. She then runs into Iris in the park who has her own baby with her. One thing leads to another and the two become allies.

Iris is enjoying the day at the park with her nearly one year old son, happily laying on a blanket in the grass while her son plays with wooden blocks right next to her. The sun glares down on them, but with the gentle breeze and a few charms placed to prevent baby Corvus from burning... it's absolutely perfect.

The park is nearly empty, with the exception of another mother and daughter over by the swings, so it doesn't escape Iris' attention when something seems off. The park goes eerily quiet, the sound of traffic and passersby completely vanishing. Iris sits up and glances around the park, and she's immediately on alert when she notices numerous darkly clothed individuals surrounding the park. However, they're not focused on her or her son; they're focused on the blonde woman who has finally taken noticed that something is wrong.

Her hand itches to grab her wand, but the threat isn't directed at her or Corvus. Now that she's a mother she usually tends to not go running into drama that does not involve her, but the second the blonde woman grasps at her head with a heart stopping scream and the darkly clothed individuals start closing in, her mind is made up. Quickly standing to her feet, Iris' wand appears in her hand with just a thought of it. She steps off the blanket, and thanking every deity she can that her son is easily amused by his blocks, she points her wand at the blanket and with a muttered incantation a shield makes a dome over the entirety of the blanket before disappearing from view.

"Alright, love. Mum will be back before you know it." Baby Corvus babbles in response and Iris smiles before giving her attention back where it needs to be.

Turning around, Iris waves her wand in a large arch and erects her own muggle repelling shield. The witches- she presumes, though different than her own kind- are too close to the still screaming woman and now crying baby. " _Avis_ ," she says and when there are enough conjured birds circling over her, she points her wand forward. " _Oppugno_."

The birds attack those Iris had mentally targeted and she easily strides towards the blonde woman and her child. The woman moves to gather up the baby and quiet her cries when she notices Iris' approach. She tenses and hisses, but Iris merely quirks an eyebrow at the transformation the woman's face has now taken on. "I am not your enemy, vampire. They attacked you and put your child in harm. I couldn't stand by and do nothing."

The dark veins beneath the woman's eyes vanish as she stares curiously at Iris and Iris merely smiles in response before giving the other individuals her attention once more. With a flick of her wrist, the birds disappear and every gaze is now on her.

"I do not know who you are, nor do I care to find out. All I know is that you will leave.  _Now._ "

"That child is the spawn of evil incarnate," someone bristles. "She must be dealt with."

"That  _child_  has a name," the blonde snarls. "And she is not evil!"

"Says the Original whore," someone else spits.

"Enough!" Iris bellows. "You have one minute to get out my sight before I start casting curses that not even your nature magic can heal before you expire."

"How did you-"

"Know?" She smirks. "I've known since one of you pathetic little excuses of a witch started trying to get into my head. Newsflash, arseholes, you can't. You now have thirty seconds."

There's a tense moment of silence before the witches start slinking off one by one until there's only one left glaring. "This isn't over, Mikaelson. It's only a matter of time before your precious little demon is sacrificed."

"Over my dead body," the blonde vampire hisses.

The last witch strides away and Iris turns to the woman. "Tell me I made the right decision in intervening."

The blonde finally picks up the baby and cradles her to her chest, she staring at Iris with distrust. "It depends on who you ask," she says. "Hope's parents-"

"With all due respect, ma'am," Iris cuts her off, "I couldn't care less who sired the child. She is the embodiment of purity at this age and no one should seek to snuff out her light. No matter if she is destined for light or dark, she is too young to understand any of that right now."

The blonde huffs. "Try telling that to the coven who has followed us all the way from America."

"Well consider my interest piqued," Iris chuckles. The blonde tightly smiles in response. Glancing around, Iris' gaze lands back on Corvus who's now staring right at her. She sighs quietly. "If you're interested, you can come back 'round to mine. I'm sure Corvus could do with a playmate while you and I get to know one another, and you can tell me all about these witches who are into sacrificing children."

The blonde's eyes widen. "Oh. I can't- I'm not-"

"You will not be found by any unfriendlies if you're worried. My home is safe."

"I don't know. Hope's father and mother have trusted me with her safety."

"And safety you shall have," Iris tells her. She can see that the vampire is still uneasy, but after all that's transpired Iris is not comfortable with letting this woman and child walk away. "Look, I vow on my magic that I do not mean you or yours any harm. If you follow me, I will answer whatever questions you have if you do the same for me. I'm not too keen on child murdering witches walking around still."

Another tense moment passes before the vampire sighs. "Fine, but if we're doing this then I should introduce myself. Rebekah Mikaelson and this is my niece Hope."

"Iris Potter," the witch then introduces herself back with a smile. "And my son over there on the blanket is Corvus Potter."

Rebekah smiles when she glances at the boy playing on a blanket and then looks back at Iris. "Nice to meet you. Lead the way, I guess."

* * *

"Iris, will you hurry it up?" Rebekah shouts up the stairs. "Bloody hell, witch, stop primping."

There's a distinct  _pop!_ and Rebekah whirls around. Iris huffs, finger combing her hair. "Excuse me for wanting to make a good first impression."

"Whatever. Nik, 'Lijah and Hayley won't care what you look like. They'll just care that you've been keeping Hope safe."

"Hope so. Now come on. Let's go wait by the road. The wards around the property will most likely interfere with their GPS."

Ten minutes later, both witch and vampire are standing by the side of the road as a nondescript black SUV approaches. Two men- one impeccably dressed, the other casual- and a dark haired woman exit the vehicle; Elijah, Niklaus and Hayley. Iris sharply inhales at the sight of the two men, her gaze then narrowing on Rebekah at her side who snickers at her expression. The Mikaelson brothers were seriously too good looking for their own good and Rebekah hadn't warned her.

"Rebekah, you didn't tell us you made a new friend," Elijah says.

"Iris isn't a friend, 'lijah. She's practically family."

"Family?" Niklaus, who apparently has an affinity for necklaces, muses. "That's some high praise, sister." He then stares directly at Iris. "And just who might you be?"

"I'm the witch protecting your daughter, Mr. Mikaelson."

The three newcomers all tense, but Rebekah is quick to soothe any worries. "I ran into some trouble a couple months ago," she admits. "Luckily for me, Iris was in the same place with her own son and intervened on my behalf."

"But that's enough about that. I'm not too keen being out in the open like this," Iris says. "We can continue the questioning of my loyalty after we're tucked behind the wards of my property and you're reunited with Hope."

"Question," Hayley finally speaks up. "Just where is my daughter?"

"She's with my son and godson," Iris says with a smile. "Those three are inseparable."

"It's actually quite cute," Rebekah chuckles.

"I'm sure it is," Niklaus drawls. "Now can you show me where my daughter is? I haven't seen her for quite some time."

Iris blushes at the no-nonsense tone directed at her, but her anger quickly overrides it and she glares at the vampire in return. Sticking her hand into one of her front pockets, she pulls out a piece of parchment and hands it to him. "Read the address on it, but don't speak it out loud. Then pass the note on. After you three have read it, give me the paper back."

Niklaus, Hayley and finally Elijah read it, Elijah then passing the paper back to Iris. Laying it in the palm of her hand, she grins as the paper ignites into flames and the embers blow away in the breeze.

"I'm confused," Hayley mutters. "What was the point in reading that?"

Iris gestures to her left and where once there was nothing but trees now sits a gated property. The driveway behind the gate is lined with weeping willows and then beyond that is quite the impressive manor. Eyes widen in surprise and Iris openly chuckles. "It's called the Fidelius charm. I'll be happy to answer whatever question you may have once you've spent time with Hope. I'm sure she misses you as much as you miss her." Then glancing at Rebekah, Iris tells her, "Make sure to park the vehicle inside the wards of the property so no one stumbles upon it out in the middle of nowhere. I'll be in my lab if you need me."

Rebekah nods and then turning on her heel, Iris disappears with a  _pop!_

"Just who is this witch of yours?" Elijah asks in awe.

"Iris Potter," she smirks. "She's quite fascinating and terrifying if you cross her. Trust me, brother, no one will dare come after Hope as long as Iris and her boys remain in her life."

**-X-**

As Elijah, Klaus and Hayley walk up the stairs to the porch of the manor, Klaus reluctantly admits that the property and home were suitable for that of his child. Rebekah merely rolls her eyes at her brother's snobbish attitude and leads them inside, she not stopping until she stops in the large doorway of what they've dubbed the play room.

A blue-eyed, blonde baby girl sits next a gray-eyed, dark haired baby boy- the both of them stacking colorful blocks and giggling when what looks like a toy dragon blows smoke before crashing into their tower. There also appears to be a boy around the age of seven or eight with aqua blue hair and the oddest brown eyes they've seen who is sitting in a bean bag chair, keeping watch.

"Teddy," Rebekah kindly calls out. "Will you come here, please. I'd like you to meet some people." The little boys stands and makes his way over, smiling at Rebekah. "These two gentlemen are my brothers- Elijah and Nik- and that is Hayley. Nik and Hayley are Hope's parents."

"Hullo," the boy greets.

"Guys, meet Teddy Lupin. He's Iris' godson."

"Hey, kid," Hayley says. "Nice hair. Rebelling a little young, don't cha think?"

In response, the tips of Teddy's ears tint red and his hair shifts from aqua blue to a bubblegum pink. Hayley gapes.

"Aw," Rebekah coos as she ruffles his hair. "You've embarrassed him." Teddy's quick to scowl and duck out from underneath Rebekah's hand, he muttering something too lowly for even the vampires and hybrids to hear. She laughs. "When Teddy grows up, he's going to be a magnificent wizard. He's also Hope's favorite what with his shifting ability, so good luck getting her to be a daddy's girl, Nik."

"Shoes off on the carpet, please." Iris waltzes past them, bending down to pick up Corvus. He babbles incoherently, clapping joyously and Iris bops Hope on the nose on her way back up earning herself a giggle. "I'll take my rugrat so you can be reacquainted with yours. I'll try to give you as much time as possible, but I'll probably end up dropping Corvus back off because he's got quite the temper when he's separated from Hope for too long."

"Surely you're exaggerating," Klaus drawls. "Their minds are too young to form such bonds to one another."

Iris looks to him, green eyes sparkling. "Yeah? Alright then, Hotshot, tell my son he's forbidden from seeing your daughter. I dare you."

Chuckling, Klaus moves to take a step forward but pauses real quick to kick off his boots. As he strides forward then, Rebekah and Teddy both giggle but don't deter him. Iris hoists her son higher on her hip and Klaus ducks down to meet the child's gaze. "You, young man, are not allowed to see my daughter," he says, not compelling.

Corvus looks at him, gaze darting all over Klaus' features. His gray eyes swim with tears and Klaus chuckles in response. "Gonna have to do better than that, little one. Tears don't bother me."

"3.. 2.. 1" Iris counts down and the sleeve to Klaus' shirt goes up in flames. Klaus easily pats the flames out and then turns a glare on Iris who's grinning at him. "He's got an affinity for fire, I'm afraid."

"And you couldn't have warned me, love?"

Her eyebrow quirks at the pet name, but doesn't outright call him out on it. "It was more amusing this way. Now we'll be on our way. Come along, Teddy," Iris says. "Let the family be reunited while we go get some ice cream."

**-X-**

"That is utterly astounding," Elijah remarks after hearing some of Iris' life story. "How did we not know about this war of yours?"

"Statute of Secrecy." She grins into her wine glass. "The fight didn't bleed into America, but even if it did the President would have worked side-by-side with the MACUSA to keep everything hush-hush."

"You saved the world though!" Hayley expresses in awe. "How do you not want credit for that?"

She shrugs. "I rather raise my son and godson out of the spotlight, Miss Marshall. Though I will admit I do sometimes miss the adrenaline of a good duel."

"She's a bloody menace in a duel," Rebekah confesses.

" **Shut up, I am a delight!"**

****

"Only when you've a little too much elf wine, my dear." Iris pouts as Rebekah lightly salutes her with her own wine glass. "Anyway, it's nothing like you've ever seen," she then says to Elijah and Hayley. "The spell casting is fast and unbelievable."

"I guess we'll just have to see for ourselves," Klaus drawls as he saunters into the room. He takes one look at Iris, Rebekah and Hayley seated on the floor around a coffee table and huffs a small laugh before taking a seat on one of the other armchairs close to his brother. "Is there anymore wine or have you three finished it all?"

Iris is quick to fill up a glass of elf wine for him before passing it over and Klaus smirks in return. He takes a sip and hums appreciatively, then chuckling when Elijah mentions he's already procured a box of several bottles to take back home.

"Did Hope go down quietly?" Iris then wonders. "She and Corvus usually take a while to fall asleep."

"Yes. That godson of yours had some object that projected a light show on the ceiling. They were out in minutes."

"So I have a question," Hayley muses, "and I hope I'm not overstepping, but I'm curious and this elf wine has gone to my head after only two glasses."

Iris giggles. "By all means, ask away."

"Are you raising Corvus and Teddy on your own? I've seen some pictures in the hallway, but none of Corvus and a father."

Iris' smile falters and Hayley immediately feels bad, but it's Rebekah who answers. "Lets just say that if Corvus' father ever comes around, I'll have no problem draining him dry."

Hayley grimaces. "That bad?"

"Remember all that blood purity crap that threw my world into war?" Iris asks and Hayley nods. "Corvus' father comes from a family who still believes in all that shite. With me being a half blood, I was good enough to shag but not good enough to settle down with."

"So because of that he's left his son without a father?" Hayley scoffs. "Does he even keep in contact to get updates about Corvus?"

"It's.. complicated," Iris then admits with a sigh. "Draco, Corvus' father, did want to be a family. Sort of. But the prat was more worried that his father would cut him out of the Malfoy fortune, so he cut off all communication with us. Funnily enough, it was his mother who stood in my room as I gave birth."

"So the grandmother keeps in touch then?"

Iris scoffs into her glass. "Hardly. She's under her husband's thumb as well. What he says, goes."

"Is it just me or did the night take a turn for the dark and bleak?" Klaus says. "I'm in the mood for a bit of some magic demonstration."

"You would be," Hayley mutters.

"Well before we are all awed by Iris' skills, can someone please inform us about what's going on in New Orleans? Are Hope and I any closer to going back?" Rebekah asks.

"The French Quarter coven have hit a wall," Elijah tells her. "And now that we understand Hope and yourself are under some very advanced magic, we know why. So while they are trying to figure out why two Mikaelson's have dropped off the face of the Earth, we slipped away to come visit you."

"I've never known Nature Witches to cause so much trouble," Iris mutters. "What's so special about this particular coven that not even the oldest of the old can handle them?"

"They're dabbling in magic that they have no hope of understanding," Klaus nearly growls. "Sacrificing young witches in order to pull an older witch's soul from the Other side to guide them in their endeavors in finally ridding the world of vampires."

"The other side?" Iris' interest is a little more than piqued now. "As in the spiritual plane?"

"The very same, love."

Iris' eyebrow twitches at the pet name and Klaus smirks, but again the nickname is not addressed. Light fixtures pop all around the room and Rebekah is practically bouncing in her seat in excitement. "Those little twats going after Hope was bad enough, but now I find out they're summoning the dead? Oh no. They will not get away with that. Not on my watch."

"Uh oh," Rebekah singsongs. "The Mistress of Death is  _pissed._ "

Elijah, Klaus and Hayley's gaze quickly turn on Rebekah.

"I'm sorry," Elijah says.

"But did you just call her-"

"The Mistress of Death?" Klaus snorts.

"Everyone stand." Gone is the giggly, well on her way to being drunk, witch and in it's place is someone that oozes power. The air is thick with tension and the other supernaturals in the room cautiously climb to their feet.

"What's going on?" Hayley murmurs.

Iris stands still, chin raised and shoulders back. Her once green eyes have taken on a golden hue, almost as if there's fire dancing in her eyes. Then with a flick of her wrist, which is now gripping an off-white wand, all the furniture in the room vanishes. "I call to thee, my friend."

A second passes and the temperature in the room drops. Something flickers in the middle of the room and when it finally somewhat solidifies, the Originals and Hayley all take a step back. The figure stands at nearly seven feet tall, the scythe in hand towering over the robed and intimidating figure.

" _Hello, Mistress._ "

"Hullo, Death," Iris returns. "Apologies for the sudden summoning, but we have a problem." Death continues to flicker every once every few seconds. "There appears to be a coven witches down in New Orleans who are plucking souls from your domain."

Death hisses.

"They are also trying to sacrifice Hope Mikaelson- a girl who is just a babe."

" _Lady Mikaelson is under our protection._ "

"I'm well aware, my friend. It's time this coven learn a lesson. I want them scared.. and then cut off from their ancestors who are most likely fueling their power from beyond the grave. Let them know how it feels to be powerless and vulnerable."

" _As my Mistress commands, it shall be done._ "

Death vanishes and the room seems to brighten just a little. The icy temperature of the room disappears and everyone seems to sag a little in relief.

"Bloody hell," Rebekah finally remarks. "I don't think I'll ever get over just how truly terrifying you really are."

Slowly, but surely, Iris' lips twitch into a smile.

"Those witch bitches in the Quarter are going to be livid." Hayley's laugh slowly dies out. "Did he- can you really do that though? Cut them off?"

"I can," Iris smiles. "And He will. Your lives are about to get that much more easier, Miss Marshall."

Hayley then glances around in shock, her gaze landing on the father of her own child. But Klaus- Klaus only has eyes for Iris.

"Oh, little witch, I think I'm going to like you very much."

Iris catches his gaze and winks. "Likewise, Mr. Hybrid."


End file.
